Tócame
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Escuchamé con los ojos. "Tócame" dijo Sai más despacio y entonces el Sabaku soltó un resoplido, decepcionado. Desvió sus ojos verdes al instrumento que estaba entre sus manos. Por supuesto que el muchacho quería que comenzara a tocar el violín.


"**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco"**

**Platón,**** filósofo griego (427 a. C. – 347 a. C).**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Especialmente hecho para Kana_Chan**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños! **

**Muy, muy atrasado ¬¬ **

_Tócame _

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (GaaSai/SaiGaa).

Oneshot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Esta historia está basada en el ambiente creado para **EclO (Escuchamé con los ojos)**. No podrás entenderla sin antes haber leído el anterior fanfic.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta no leas!**

* * *

><p>Gaara estiró ligeramente las cuerdas de su violín, escuchando atentamente las vibraciones que la caja de resonancia del instrumento convertía en suaves notas musicales, llevándolas hasta sus oídos. Tenía tiempo que el muchacho se había retirado de los conciertos, debido más que nada al poco espacio que le dejaba la dirección de la Sinfónica. Debido a eso, para el pelirrojo era un alivio volver a tocar para alguien más que sí mismo, aunque la persona delante de él no fuera lo que se llamaría una audiencia… convencional.<p>

Para empezar Sai ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que él estaba tocando con tanta pasión y, a diferencia de Sasuke, el Himitsu tampoco tenía la opción de imaginarse la canción basándose en sus recuerdos. Por eso no entendía la fascinación que tenía el muchacho de pelo corto por verlo tocar, de la misma manera que no entendía su propia fascinación hacia el chico sordo. Nunca lo tuvo claro, hasta el día en que el moreno lo arrastró a la fuerza a su casa.

El lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle al Instituto que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, si bien era más pequeño. Por cada habitación por la que caminaban ambos muchachos, Gaara notaba que todos los objetos gritaban la misma palabra, sin importar su aparente sencillez.

Caro.

Nada que ver con el sencillo apartamento que el músico compartía con sus dos hermanos.

El pelirrojo apartó su verde mirada del cuadro renacentista colgado a uno de sus costados para pasarla al muchacho que caminaba con seguridad delante de él, a pesar de que el Sabaku desde hacia tiempo se sentía perdido después de haber pasado tantas puertas. Sus ojos viajaron desde sus zapatos impecablemente voleados, hasta sus pantalones finos y su camiseta de marca reconocida.

Gaara pensó en sus propios pantalones rotos, en sus sandalias negras y en la camiseta color vino que vestía en esos momentos, la cual no tenía mangas sino solo unos tirantes gruesos. El muchacho también pensó en los percings de su labio, de su ceja y de su lengua, en el maquillaje que llevaba debajo de los ojos y en los accesorios extravagantes que lo acompañaban.

Una milimétrica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo al comprender que prefería mil veces su atuendo barato que la ropa que vestía el muchacho de pelo negro.

¡¿Entonces cual era el motivo de su maldita fascinación por Himitsu Sai? **(1)**

- _¿Quién es?_ –preguntó una voz grave al final del pasillo, provocando que Gaara desviara la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Era obvio que Sai no había escuchado lo que salió de la boca del hombre recién aparecido, pero si había visto como la silueta del recién llegado surgía de una puerta cercana, y entonces la exasperante sonrisa del moreno no tardó en esparcirse por sus labios.

- Gaa-chan –contestó el chico con esa voz gruesa y pastosa que conseguía sacar a duras penas, provocando que el aludido lo viera con ojos asesinos.

El hombre delante de los muchachos se cruzó de brazos y frunció levemente la nariz con disgusto. A pesar de que el gesto fue apenas perceptible, Gaara no pudo evitar notarlo. Era fácil cuando sus propios gestos eran igual de sutiles. Sai también notó el cambio en la actitud de su padre y dejó de lado su sonrisa falsa para interceder a favor de su nuevo amigo.

Porque el hombre delante de ambos muchachos no podía ser otro más que Himitsu Danzo, **(2)** el Ministro de Finanzas japonés. El pelirrojo había reconocido al sujeto debido a noticias vagas, uno que otro reportaje sobre economía en el televisor al que no le había prestado mayor atención. Sin embargo, el gesto de desprecio que llenaba poco a poco la cara del hombre sí que había capturado todo su interés. Si ese rico alzado pensaba que iba a tratar al músico con la punta del pie… ¡Estaba muy equivocado!

**- Córrelo y no me veras en meses **–dijo Sai, adelantándose tanto a su padre como a su amigo.

El hombre desvió sus ojos negros desde el entrecejo fruncido del Sabaku a la inexpresiva cara del muchacho delante de él. Gaara no abrió la boca, a duras penas había visto los rápidos movimientos de manos que había hecho el moreno sin comprender del todo su significado, aunque no tenía duda de la defensa implícita en ellos.

- _Haz lo que quieras_ –dijo Danzo, imitando el semblante tranquilo que mostraba su hijo-._ Después no regreses lamiendo tus heridas._

Sai agachó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su padre se daba la vuelta y desaparecía por el pasillo. Siempre era lo mismo con ese hombre… Nunca lo había aceptado como era, aceptar que era diferente al resto de los chicos. Lo único que evitaba que Danzo le echara en cara su homosexualidad de nuevo era la lástima que le tenía por su sordera, y la promesa de cuidarlo hecha a su madre antes de que muriera.

Gaara vio con malos ojos como el moreno apretaba con fuerza los puños, y entonces sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el economista.

"Ese hombre…" pensó el pelirrojo con un gruñido, al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sai levantó su cara de golpe al ver como los pantalones rotos del Sabaku se colocaban delante de él, extrañándose visiblemente cuando su mirada oscura se topó con el rostro enojado del músico.

_- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? ¿O vas a llevarme por fin a tu habitación?_ –preguntó Gaara torciendo la boca (3).

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios del Himitsu ante sus palabras, y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de fastidio cuando el muchacho lo tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo de nuevo en dirección a su cuarto.

"Desde ese día han pasado varias semanas" pensó Gaara saliendo de sus recuerdos, y levantando la mirada del violín que tenía entre sus manos para dejarla caer sobre Sai "Pero no me he topado con Himitsu Danzo de nuevo, a pesar de que vengo todos los días".

El muchacho de pelo negro, que en ese momento se encontraba concentrado en unos pinceles que colocaba sobre su escritorio, levantó la vista repentinamente, como si hubiera sentido que lo observaban. Sai sonrió de manera extraña, diferente a su sonrisa falsa, cuando se dio cuenta de que Gaara no le quitaba la vista de encima desde hacía rato. Por un segundo el pelirrojo tuvo la intención de apartar su mirada, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto observando al otro muchacho, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

El Himitsu se alejó de su escritorio y se acercó a la cama, donde se encontraba sentado Gaara. El músico se puso en alerta al creer notar una mirada demasiado insinuante para su gusto en los ojos oscuros del muchacho. El pelirrojo no era tonto, y tenía la suficiente experiencia como para adivinar las intenciones del moreno. Tuvo la tentación de sonreír cuando Sai se detuvo delante de él, inclinándose ligeramente de manera que casi percibía la respiración que escapaba de su boca.

**- Tócame** –dijo el muchacho de pelo negro, provocando que el otro lo viera con la ceja alzada, confundido.

_- No te entiendo_ –contestó Gaara, mirando con gesto aburrido al Himitsu. Todavía se le dificultaba entenderle al muchacho, pero sospechaba que si Sai decidiera hablar más tiempo de esa manera y esforzarse menos en hablarle hacía tiempo que lo tendría dominado. Al fin y al cabo era bueno con aprender movimientos de manos ya establecidos.

**- Tócame** –repitió Sai más despacio y entonces el pelirrojo pudo entenderlo.

El Sabaku soltó un resoplido, decepcionado. Desvió sus ojos verdes al instrumento que estaba entre sus manos. Por supuesto que el muchacho quería que comenzara a tocar el violín, y él que pensaba que las intenciones del chico iban por otro lado… Gaara deseó golpearse la cara cuando se dio cuenta de su propia decepción. ¡Era vergonzoso! ¡O peor! ¡Casi inmoral! Es decir… prácticamente estaba deseando aprovecharse de ese pobre chico sordo.

Sai miró confundido como el pelirrojo elevaba un poco su violín, con toda la intención de colocarlo a un costado de su cuello para comenzar a tocar. Negando con la cabeza, el moreno llevó una mano hasta el instrumento del Sabaku, deteniendo los movimientos del otro muchacho.

- No –susurró el moreno, confundiendo aún más al pelirrojo.

Lo siguiente que vio Gaara fue que los ojos oscuros de Sai estaban sorprendentemente cerca, como nunca lo habían estado, y que sus labios acariciaban los suyos. Eran más suaves de lo que había pensado, ¡ y no es que hubiera fantaseado con ellos! Además se movían contra su boca con experiencia, brindándole una sensación más que placentera. El de ojos verdes se encontró con una de sus manos rodeándole la cadera al otro muchacho, serpenteando por debajo de su camiseta hasta encontrar su piel, y al segundo siguiente el pelirrojo notó como Sai subía lentamente sus pies hasta envolverle la cintura con sus rodillas, apretándolo con fuerza. El Sabaku comenzó a deslizar ambas manos por la espalda del moreno, sintiendo como los músculos debajo de ellas se estremecían, haciéndole a su dueño soltar un jadeo que fue usado de manera egoísta para profundizar el beso.

Gaara se aprovechó del momento de debilidad en que ambos recuperaban el aliento para sujetar por los hombros al muchacho de ojos negros y obligarlo a girarse, acorralándolo contra la pared. Se quedaron un momento estáticos, observándose mutuamente, hasta que el Himitsu elevó una de sus manos y se dedicó a acariciarle una mejilla al pelirrojo con el pulgar.

Todavía estaba a tiempo de detenerse, pensaba para sí mismo el músico. Nada podría impedir que se diera la vuelta y saliera por la puerta. Excepto tal vez el riesgo de perderse en el enorme lugar…

- Tócame –susurró entonces Sai, y Gaara se estremeció al escucharlo.

¡Definitivamente el pelirrojo no quería tocar al niño mimado de Sai! Pero sólo basto que el moreno se lo pidiera, y sus manos se habían extendido solas.

* * *

><p>(1) XD ¿Qué será? :3<p>

(2) Ay, cabrón. Esa no se la esperaban, ¿verdad? Admito que la idea surgió desde que hice a Orochimaru padre de Anko. ¿Qué puedo decir? n.n Tengo debilidad por ver a los villanos padres de los héroes. Lo mismo me pasa con Harry Potter ¬¬

(3) Gaa-chan ¬w¬ Hay malos pensamientos implícitos en tus palabras XD

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
